The Boogeyman’s Angel
by CreativeErised
Summary: During the events of the first movie, John Wick has a daughter. Also an hit man, she worked alongside her father before they both retired. After the robbery and assault, Jade comes home to her father hurt and thirsting for revenge. Now 26 years old, she and her dad get back in the business and hunt down the man who did this to him and their family. Side by side, father and daughter
1. Self Help

"Dad you know me. Besides, I'm coming home tomorrow night." Jade says, trying to convince her father that she doesn't need company. 'Who knew that the daughter of a world-class assassin would need protection', she thought. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" She asks him. Of course, they both weren't okay. Being at her mom's funeral and his wife's funeral; nothing can cheer them up at this point. Jade had travelled around two hours from her university in NYC to her mother's funeral (New Jersey). She was glad that she was starting her reading week, or else she would've gotten in trouble for leaving an exam so suddenly. Although she wouldn't care and go anyway.

John takes a long sigh, deciding what to say. She knew from the tone of his sigh that he didn't want to be alone, nor worry her. He stared through the endless glass window and finally switched his attention to her. "Yeah. Are you?" He asks putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. It's my last exam tomorrow, so I'll be arriving that night. I promise dad." Jade says with a convincing, yet small smile. "That's my girl." He says and takes her in his arms as he kisses her forehead. She embraces him as she digs her face into his chest; feeling safe and comfort in his arms. When she was little, she was always keen to gift regular hugs to her dad and mom. The memory resurfacing like water washing over the beach. Suddenly, her phone goes off and they depart, and she grabs her phone from her jacket, and the click and slide of buttons, it shuts off. "I gotta go. Bye, dad." Jade says and gives him an embrace and a kiss on the cheek as she grabs her keys off the dinner table and heads on out of the house.

The rain had decreased since the funeral and she saw her dad looking out the window alone as she waves goodbye to him. He waves back, only to walk away from the window. She felt bad that she had to leave at a time like this. Of course, she wasn't in control of it but, it still hurt her looking at her dad so depressed. She's never seen him this way, which made her feel nauseous and hopeless like she couldn't do anything. "It's okay, you're coming back tomorrow." Jade had to say to herself. She's gotten into the habit of drowning herself in self-pity and guilt that she has to remind herself every once in a while that it can be fixed or it wasn't her fault. She starts her up the car, and as the engine roars to life, she drives out of the driveway and out of the neighbourhood.


	2. Started

A/N: Natalia is portrayed by Willa Holland

As she parks her car outside the garage and locks it, she looks up at the doors, only to see it broken in and the glass window shattered. The garage door open and empty and battered. "Shit!" Jade says as she barges through the doors, to see her father on the floor bleeding and the small pup Daisy, dragging its body close to him; leaving a trail of blood.

"Daddy!" She says, darting towards them. He seemed unconscious as she felt the puppy snuggle closer to him. Looking down at the puppy to see it's neck pooling with blood. Jade's eyes start to water as anger boils to the surface of her blood. Feeling the heat rising to her palms as they start to sweat.

She runs back to the open doors, to see any sign of the criminals anywhere. The sounds of John groaning in pain fills her ears as she turns around and runs back to him on the floor in a flash; getting some blood off her hands. "Daddy!" "Jade," he mutters weakly as she sees his face; battered and bloody. "I'm here dad. I'm here." Jade tearing up at the sight.

~~~~

The sunlight spilled through her windows as the light reflects over her face. The baby blue sky slowly starts to saturate with more colour as the sun rises above; clouds decorating the Manhattan city. Her brown eyes shine in the light as she flutters them open and a familiar buzz takes her out of her sleepy state as she picks up her phone from her end table. "Just one more exam," Jade mutters to herself over and over as she gets out of bed to get to school.

~~~~

"Jade, you know... anything could happen. But you just gotta be sure to stop it when it does." Natalia's tone optimistic, but Jade suddenly stops her. "I just hope something like this won't change him." Jade sighs in frustration as she closes her eyes to focus.

Natalia is her best friend ever since she was eleven. She was the only one outside of her family that knows about her so-called 'life'. The only person who understands, despite how violent it is. She is the only person Jade could really talk to about almost anything. How they became best friends was a mystery in itself. Being a world-class assassin, and being best friends with your next door neighbour wasn't all peaches and cream. Natalia's family situation wasn't always the best either. It first started out by just being friendly, then the common interests and similarities between the two; like the short brown hair, hazel eyes, same height etc. and the fact that they were alone most of the time they were together. After four years, they decided to come clean. With Jade being an assassin and Natalia being the daughter of one of the certified RED (Retired, Extremely, Dangerous) agents ever. And she knows a thing or two about getting back into the business after a few years pass.

"I feel like if he'd gone out of retirement, it'll do him good. After my mom's death, he's just playing house." Jade exclaimed. "Oh, don't even get me started. The case with my dad was the same damn thing. My dad, being the RED agent he is, retired a few years after his last 'so-called mission' " she said, giving the words quotations with her fingers. "And he was playing house. Hidden inside I could tell that he was completely homesick from all the action, the guns, the shooting." Natalia continued as she turned around to talk to Jade. "And now remember last year with all the Nightshade accusations and how shit hit the fan? I don't know how, but he seemed happier after that. Getting that one more moment of the zest of action." She continued. "Look, my point is, if you really think action is what your dad needs right now, he'll get it. Most likely not in the way both of you will expect it, but it will make up for that." Natalia said comfortingly. Jade gave a small smile. "You sure?" Her red lips curving. "For sure. It'll probably drag you too. Do you miss all the action?" Nat asked as they walked over to campus square. "Honestly... Yeah. Being an ex-assassin you got used to it pretty quick." Said Jade, brushing her brown wavy hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks." Jade thanked with a warm smile. "Hey, no problem. You know I'm always here for you sis." Nat returned Jade a warm smile as they continued to walk back to Jade's car outside of campus. "Also, I felt the same way last year. Dad's mission dragged me along the way and I quickly got used to the adrenaline rush. It was like riding a bike again. And also dating an assassin bodyguard really pays off. I mean, a math teacher." Nat brushed off. "Oh right, I forgot about the both of you. Kinda glad where he works the systems are different for bodyguards and their assassins, or else he would've known who I am before classes." The two girls chuckled. "Yeah, would've been definitely awkward." Natalia joked as the two walked through the blaring sunset and windy skies.

~~~~

"Hey Dad, I am officially done my mid-terms." Saying happily over the phone. Jade's hand hovers over mouth as he covers her tired yawns. "That's great honey." He says over the phone. She can sense his tired tone and hears a small bark in the background. "Oh! What was that?" She asks, curious. "Oh, that was... our dog." He simply says. "We have a dog?" "Yeah, uh... Your mom mailed it to us, as a gift..." He continues. "Mom... Sent it?" Jade swallows. Choking back the memory. "Yeah," John says as she hears the chewing noises of the dog in the background. "What's its name?" Unlocking her front door. "Uh, Daisy. Her name is, Daisy." Tears start to surface in Jade's eyes, holding back the will the cry. "Ha. Typical of mom huh?" She sniffles and looks down at the matching daisy bracelet her mom gave her. "Yeah. Um, well I'll be seeing you in a few hours. Bye Dad, love you." Jade quickly said before she covered her mouth to muffle the cries. Feeling the water start to fill to the surface. "I love you too sweetie. See you soon." He said as she sniffled and quickly hung up the phone and threw it onto her bed.

~~~~

She stared at the gloomy sky. Rain poured everywhere as her umbrella shielded her from above. She never enjoyed gloomy days. Remembering that her mom would always dismiss her inside when the thunder had made an appearance in the clouds. Her mom always telling her stories about cloudy days to keep her entertained as it poured droplets of water outside. "Hey, there kiddo." She heard a familiar voice say as it came from behind her. "Marcus," Jade said as her attention switched from the clouds above to him. She gave a small smile. Although it didn't feel like one, Jade was hoping it at least looked like one. "I'm sorry about your mom Kid." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Marcus. Did you talk to my Dad yet?" She asked, hearing the raindrops lightly hit her umbrella above. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He said. "It's been a while since you visited." The last time she remembered seeing Marcus was on her twentieth birthday. After that, like a ghost; It seemed like she'd never seen Marcus again. "Just, wanted to check up on an old friend and my niece." He said with a small smile. Marcus was basically Jade's uncle. Growing up as a hit man, Marcus was one of the people who would train her beside John and Winston. She gave him a small hug at the memory. Their umbrellas getting in the way. "I'll have to go, but you and your dad... You'll be alright?" He asked. "Yeah, um, we'll be fine." She'd hope she'd sounded persuading. Although, she was even unsure about herself. She watched him walk away back to John as they exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.

~~~~

She let out a small sob as the memory of her mom flashed through her brain. She never cried on the day of the funeral or the day that she found out her mom died. The idea was just too surreal to her that it somehow numb the feelings she wanted to spur out; knowing her dad felt the same. She is just like him. But even with the small trigger of knowing she sent a dog to them, it made her realize that she really, was gone. The last thing she had done before her untimely passing.

After a few minutes, she managed to calm down and continued to pack her things for tonight. She packed lots of essentials as she carried the three duffle bags into the trunk of her car.

~~~~

Dawn slowly arose by as Jade stabs the shovel into the dirt pile as she watches her dad place the casket of Daisy into the ground. He gives her a nod as she picks up the shovel and continues to bury the casket.

She finishes and follows her dad back inside. "Here. I'll grab the first aid kit. Stay here and I'll clean up. You need rest dad." She says and lays him down on the couch. "No, it's fine, You don't have to do this Jade." "Dad. I'll do it. It's okay." She interrupts him, in a serious tone. He sighs, as he doesn't want to argue with her at the state he is in right now. He simply nods and lays back onto the couch, her footsteps quickly disappearing behind him. "First aid, first aid, first aid." She mutters to herself as she rummages through the bathroom cupboards, drawers and cabinets. She opened another mirror cabinet and found the first aid kit staring right at her. She quickly grabbed it and ran back downstairs.

~~~~

"There. That should do it." Jade sighs as she finishes cleaning up the scars on her father's forehead. "Here's some painkillers. Take two in the morning, afternoon and evening." She finished and cleans up the bloody bandages. "Thank you," John says as he gets up from the couch. "No problem dad." Jade says solemn but lends a small smile. "Goodnight dad." She says, approaches him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight sweetie." He plainly says and kisses her on the forehead; heading upstairs afterwards. Jade then makes her way to the kitchen and grabs the cleaning supplies in the lower cabinets. She sighs and quickly gets to work on the bloodied floor. Way to start her reading week.

~~~~


	3. The Return

The early morning barely reached the sky as Jade finally finished, followed by collapsing onto the couch tiredly. As she hit the couch, the softness and comfort took over her body and she quickly knocked out of exhaustion. It was around 4:00 am when she finished cleaning, and immediately made her way to comfort once everything was put in order.

~~~~

John knew Jade would do this. She was in his full debt, even more so after the death of her mom. He felt guilty that his daughter had been dragged with the mess he had gotten into. After retiring, he felt more protective of her than he did when she was with him on the field, as weird and odd as it sounded. Almost every other day he would call her after school finished for the day, or always ask Helen if she had called her. As well as visiting her every month to check up on her made him somewhat paranoid. He could tell she understood his concern, but then again, she was practically an adult; Helen would always remind him. Although she was the youngest hitman yet, joining at age fifteen, and having her first small mission with him at age seventeen, He thought it was because he knew she can take care of herself. Mainly being trained by himself and sometimes Winston and Marcus it seemed like she was already protected. He remembered that she wanted to do a mission all by herself, but of course, he didn't allow it.

The small memory of her going as far as persuading Winston to do a mission on her own at eighteen made John smile. Her demeaning nature and determination is what he loved about her. Now twenty-six, practically an adult, he felt like she needed the protection. Her teenage years became all training and killing and he was worried something could've backfired after growing up in a world like that. Maybe it was just him or his fatherly instincts. Maybe Helen was right. Maybe, he needs to 'loosen the reigns'.

He gets up from bed; pain and a sudden rush of dizziness hit him. He closes his eyes to get his senses back and his mind focused again. His head still feels fuzzy from last night but has gotten better since and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Taking a glance at the digital clock, displaying '5:00 am'.

Just as he arrives downstairs, he sees the floors shiny and clean. Like no blood has ever touched the floor. The buckets, mop and brush set aside neatly and the sound of rustling on the couch. John approaches his couch only to see a sleeping Jade, with her wavy brown shoulder-length hair covers her face, as her feet dangle from the side and she pulls her arms together; from the shivers and cool air around the house. John then rushes quietly upstairs and takes a blanket from his bedroom, arriving downstairs and gently draping the covers over her body. He sighs, as he gently pats her head and leans in to kiss her forehead before leaving.

He prepares a small bowl of cereal and leaves the rest for Jade as he ties his shoe; Heading into the garage only to find his car stolen and their car with a baseball bat in the windshield. He sighs, sends a text message to Jade and heads to Aurelio.

~~~~

After what felt like hours, Jade woke up. Only to read the clock on her phone displaying '7:00 am'. Its been around three to four hours that she's been asleep since last night's incident. "Dad?" She calls out loud. Silence. Jade's phone suddenly turns on, displaying her dad's text message.

 _ **Dad :**_

 _ **'Went to Aurelio. Will be back.'**_

"Sent at 6:00." She read out loud.

~~~~

Just as she got ready for the day, Jade heard the door unlock as her father stepped in. "Hey, Dad." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's Aurelio's?" She asked as he walked towards the staircase to the basement. "He gave me information. Viggo's son, he did this." He said and opened the basement door. "Viggo's son? Iosef?" She blandly asked. He nodded and continued heading into the basement. Jade stood there in thought. 'Why was he going to the basement?' She asked herself. 'Nothing is in the basement besides,' "Oh God." Jade muttered to herself as she placed her cup of coffee on the counter and ran downstairs in the basement. "Dad! Dad what are you doing!?" She asked running down the stairs. As she arrives in the basement, John slams a large mallet on the cement floor; causing cracks and the whole ground to shake violently. Running up to him and stopping him in his tracks before starting again. "Are you sure you want to do this Dad?" Jade looks at him, her heart pounding and her hands grabbing the mallet. "Jade, he killed what I had left of your mother. Your mother." His tone, persuasive. Jade looks down in thought. 'He's right. What the hell am I stopping him for?' She asked herself. Rage starting to boil in her blood as she grabbed the mallet from his hands and slammed it in the cement. Following is previous actions. It made the ground shake once again, and more cracks and started to appear. "You can do the rest," Jade says handing the mallet back.

~~~~


	4. And So It Begins

Once opened, she helped John take out the boxes and set them cleanly on the other side. She took her box and set it beside John's. The large difference of gold coins had made her chuckle, as she has only around two small pockets of gold that was shared with her guns and ammunition refills, while her father had one full separate box filled with gold coins. She had to confess, however, that some of the coins in her pile, John gave to her. Although technically, she didn't directly kill those men, he still gave her the credit. She never understood fully, why everyone was so scared of him before. Taking a good look at the coins, she could see why. Jade knew all the stories, even how watered down they were from different and several people; Talking about her dad. 'He was the man that you sent to kill the boogeyman, killed three guys with a single pencil, a man of focus, commitment and sheer-fucking will.' She heard it first from Winston than Marcus, then soon after almost every hitman who she talked to who praised her father. She heard some things about herself as well. 'Being the boogeyman's daughter, she's as badass as him.' But somehow she didn't believe it. She never thought she'd be as good as her dad. Her dad was a legend, and she was his shadow; nothing more. That is how she saw it every time. Maybe she was too young at the time to get the context. It could make sense now, considering she's not a kid anymore. And her skills have definitely improved since she was sixteen.

"Jade, can you hand me those over there?" He asked, pointing at the boxes with the guns, ammunition refills for the guns and the gold coins. "Yeah," Jade says, breaking out of her thoughts. She carried them to the desk he was residing at and also brought her own along too.

"So we're gonna do this again? Side by side? Father and daughter?" She asked with a small smirk painted on her face. He looked at her and gave back a small smile and nod. A smile grew a little wider, as Jade missed this. She missed their bonding times and when he stored all of this away, she thought she was the only one missing this kind of life. Her mom had told her the same, thinking that 'domestic life' had some type of effect on John. Her mom always told her the many similarities between her and her father.

"Well, this is going to be my first major mission." She said and took the black outfits from the other box and headed upstairs to change into them. Jade remembered all of the missions, well small missions she did when he was being trained by her father. 'Only small missions' he told her. Claiming that when she reached twenty-three, he would give her the right to do missions alone, or bigger and important missions with him. As they both knew, however, that time had never come and she had to retire at the same time her dad did. Although she does remember a time where she helped Marcus on a manhunt all over San Francisco when John was on his 'impossible task' and persuaded her not to go with him. During the duration of his task, Marcus took her in for his mission and she earned a few gold coins from it. Jade was glad that her last mission was with Marcus; for he seemed to like her uncle. Always there for her when her dad was needed on the field.

As she headed back upstairs to her bedroom, she changed into the old outfit she stored away so long ago. She remembered she picked this out when she was twenty-one, and it was a little over her size. It might fit her now she thought; looking at how much she's grown since. It was a black long jumpsuit, that reached her ankles perfectly and sleeveless. It had scrunched up in the waist with a small gold detail around it. Lastly, she added the black tight blazer that reached her hips and had a nice collar. She topped the outfit with ankle short black boots topped with a short chunky heel. She moved her hair behind her ear as she tied off the last shoelace as her foot laid in the tip of the bed.

As for finishing touches, she did her hair and makeup and straightened her collar. She got rid of any wrinkles in her blazer and felt a warm feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was looking back to the past through her mirror. Dressing like her sixteen-year-old self all over again. Who knew she would be feeling this way. Its been almost five years and Jade felt like she's just continuing what she started so long ago. She smiled at the small thought; the thought was too surreal. She started heading back downstairs, pulling her sleeve up her arm as she was adding the black watch on her wrist. She looked over at the tattoo that displayed on her right wrist. The words 'Fortis Fortuna Adiuvat' in small black ink. It was the exact saying her father had tattooed on his back. She remembered him telling her about it, and it oddly stuck to her for so long. "Fortune Favours the Brave." He says. Then, on her left wrist tattooed in black ink, she had her own meaning to match his. 'Animos Illuminet Cor Tuum' or "Courage Enlightens the Heart." She would say to herself. Pairing it with the one her Dad has as well.

"Woah!" Jade gasped, as John caught her before she fell down onto the wooden stairs. "Thanks, dad." She said as she looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked, helping her back up. Jade took a nervous inhale. "Yeah, just um, distracted." She said and held her watch into her hand. All he did was give her a nod and walked upstairs. She shook her head as she continued her walk back to the basement for her weapons.

Taking all her coins, she put them in her small coin purse, strapped her belt full of ammunition refills for her guns, and the guns themselves; she placed them nicely on the belt and in her blazer pockets. The weight definitely seemed familiar, but something she had to get used to again. She couldn't quite recall the time she felt the weight of the guns pull her down so often, but she thought she'd have to get used to it again.

~~~~

The evening had finally set into the sky and Jade had gotten ready. Packed to go to New York and made sure she had packed all her essentials for the trip. Counting everything. "Magazine reloads, switchblades, coin purse," she continued to count. Lastly, she pointed at her wrist. Empty. "Watch." She muttered to herself and looked in her backs and pockets, but no sign of it anywhere. Jade looked over her room some more, and even where she almost fell, but no sign of it everywhere. "Dad? Do you know where my-" she said out in the hallway, only for John to tap her shoulder lightly. She turned around to see him holding her watch in front off her with a small smirk on his face. She took it from his fingers and smiled. Of course, he'd find her things before she ever does herself. "Thanks." She said finally strapping it to her wrist. The leather looking quite worn out and crinkled at this point. But, the glass was still pretty crystal clear, displaying the time perfectly. "Is this set to the right time?" She asked him. "Yeah, I set the time for you already." "Thanks, Dad. You're looking quite dapper. Never thought I'd see you in this again." She said chuckling. It's like he never changed from five years ago. "Thanks, sweetie. You too." He said with a smirk and poked her collar. She let out a small giggle as the memory surface her brain.

Although John loved the so-called 'Domestic Life' some part of him did ultimately miss this. It wasn't just the missions or feeling the thrill when bullets started to fly around the room, no. It was mostly the bonding he had with his daughter, Jade. After they retired, he felt a little distant from her. It felt like nothing could replace the thrill she had when they were assassinating bad guys (so to speak) together. He knew everything seemed like such a low expectation for her after growing up with the expectation of satisfaction of adrenaline and violence. But now they were back, he was somewhat glad that they were doing it together. More bonding time. Father and daughter, side by side once more. Maybe he did accept the fact he was back after so long. But, there was still more to be done; good or bad.

Out of nowhere, the loud sounds of glass breaking and footsteps filled the home. The pair were already on their guard and they had pulled out they guns immediately. He gestured her to take post close to the staircase as he forwarded towards it. She followed shortly after, covering him.

~~~~


	5. Think

Three knocks come from the main entrance door as Jade and John step off their victims and answer the door. John slightly hiding behind the door and Jade slightly hiding behind him. "Evenin' John, Jade." Said Jimmy. "Evening Jimmy," John said with blood and sweat stains painted on his face. Jade gave a small wave and fake smile, all-knowing she also had a blood and sweat-stained face of her own. "Noise complaint?" John said and Officer Jimmy just nodded. "Noise complaint." His attention moved from John and Jade to the two bodies from the far end of the hallway. Blood splattered everywhere. Both of them sensed that Officer Jimmy's heart stopped working for a moment. Knowing exactly what's going on. "You, both, working again?" He asked and cocked an eyebrow. "No just sorting some stuff out," John said, looking back at the bodies that bled on the hallway. "Well, I'll leave you both to it." His demeanour looked genuinely curious, but both father and daughter could see the slightly terrified look behind his fake façade. "Goodnight Jimmy." Was all John said. "Goodnight, Officer Jimmy." Jade said before hearing his goodbyes and John closing the door. Red and blue lights illuminate the dark home inside as the two look at each other in what to do next. Jade kneeled down to her victim and grabbed what was in his gloved hand. Her Daisy bracelet from her mom. She firmly clipped the bracelet together, but as she did it fell out of her hands. Some blood had stained the silver metal, giving it a bright red spot on the metallic flowers petals. John's hand had reached the bracelet right before Jade had reached down to grab it and he grabbed a handkerchief from his suit and gently cleaned the bracelet. Bringing back it's metallic silver shine it had to it.

All she did was smile as she lends out her wrist and let her father put the bracelet back on her wrist. She remembered that her mom would put it on her and she would put on her mom's daisy necklace. 'Their special lucky charm' they would say. Jade didn't consider it a lucky charm before, but more of a memoir of her mom. But if she lives through this mission with her dad, she can bet herself that the daisy decoration is for certain, a charm bracelet.

After John firmly clipped the bracelet. He gave a glance at her tattoo. Identical to the one on his back. Jade gave a small smile and instantly had engulfed her body in his and her arms around him. Her face dug into his chest. The sudden action made John tense up, but he then instantly embraced her back. Taking her in his arms and putting a hand on her head. Kissing her forehead as well. "Thank you." She said muffled in his suit. The memory of Jade at a young age always wanting hugs from him made John smile. He guessed that somethings don't change. Helen always said that Jade was just like him. Although he would see most similarities between Helen and Jade, he was slowly seeing how much he sees himself in Jade. He never expected someone to be just like him after all the dread and the death he caused for so many other people in his life. Her small frame seemed to cuddle deeper into his chest as he kissed her forehead and gave her one more big embrace before letting go. "12:00 reservation?" Jade asks looking, looking around them. Their surroundings covered with empty bullet shells, guns, blood and dead bodies. John took a short sigh. "Yeah." John caught Jade smile as she pulled out her coin purse and started digging through her coins.

~~~~

A few figures with guns and flashlights roaming the staircase and living room. Suddenly, John grabbed one of the men, taking them down and holding his hand tight as he shot down the other men around him. Jade had followed, shooting men around her as well as grabbing one of the men on the staircase a throwing them over the railings. Running down to the first floor, one of the men had jabbed through the wall with a knife. Stabbing the wall behind her and she trapped his arm and struck him in the neck with the bottom of her gun. He fell onto the floor weak and two other men had appeared at the ends of the two hallways. She ducked so fast that the bullets they both shot hit the man that fell. She took that moment to shoot the man in on one side of the hallway and turned to shoot the other man on the other side. Their bodies falling dead to the ground; blood everywhere.

She followed the sounds of guns going off as she found John shooting them in the head with one bullet and they fell down limp. Out of nowhere one of the men took Jade to the ground, dropping her gun across the floor. He pulled out his knife as she deflected it and he stabbed the ground beside her. Firmly turning him around, she straddled her victim as she pulled out her knife and was about to stab him. Suddenly the man had kicked her off with his leg. Jade regained her balance quickly, as she spun around and stabbed right down in the chest of the man. Killing him instantly. She lay there with her hands still gripped on the knife. Jade noticed when she had killed the man, it went all silent. She looked over to John, to see him in the exact position.

Red and blue lights illuminate the house as John and Jade both look at each other; with the same thought and the same look on their face.

~~~~

Jade watched the men come in and clean up the countless bodies lying around her house. Mops and cleaning appliances filled the house. Bodies were wrapped in cellophane and duct tape. After they were done, she followed John and the man to their doorstep; John handing several gold coins to the man. "Will I be seeing more of you two?" He asked. "Goodnight Charlie." John said and Charlie tipped his hat as they finished their job and drove out if their driveway.

"Get your bags. We're heading to the Continental." John said as he leads Jade back inside and closed the door behind them. She gave a small smirk and a nod as she headed upstairs. Oddly enough, the Continental in New York was one of her favourite places to reside in when she and John were on missions. Heading upstairs and grabbing her bags from her bedroom. Ready to get to the Continental.

The sun arose as they drove through the highways and freeways to the City that Never Sleeps. During the duration of the ride, Jade took the chance to get sleep. Knowing this business could take oversleep entirely, depending on how long. But she always knew there was always a catch to these. Especially when it is her father. As they finally arrived out of the Lincoln Tunnel, she woke from her small nap to see the shining Big Apple in midst daylight. Waking up she fluttered her eyes to adjust to the light, stretched her legs in front of her and had one of John's leather jackets wrapped around her securely. She smirked as he slowed down and parked beside the building.

~~~~


	6. Plan and Information

"You stay here, Winston might know where Iosef is." John said. "Okay." She simply said and headed off to the bathroom. "You're not using the car right?" She asked from the bathroom. Her voice echoing. "No." John was about to grab the doorknob to exit but it sparked in his mind. "Why?" He asked as he stopped in his tracks. Jade appeared out of the bathroom with her hand out for the car keys. A smirk on her face. He knew she was up to something because she would always pull this skit. He handed the car keys slowly, his hand lingering in hers before letting go. "What is this for?" He asked looking somewhat confused. "Don't worry Dad. You'll thank me later." Jade gave a genuine smile as she shoved the keys in her blazer pocket. "Okay, I'll be back." He said and opened the door behind him. "Bye dad, love you." Jade said, hugging him before he left. "Better get going." She said to herself as she locked the door and headed back to the bathroom.

Getting out of her current outfit, she put on black skin tight jeans, a white striped shirt, matched with her black leather jacket and heeled combat boots. Strapping on her gun holster on her waist, she equipped three guns and a few reloads for each, and two knives stuffed into her ankle of her boots. Now all equipped, she grabbed the room keys and the car keys as she locked the door and headed downstairs to the main lobby of the Continental.

"Hello, Ms. Wick." Charon greeted her as she walked up to the front desk. "Hello, Charon. I'm going to need the car." She said sliding the keys on the front desk. All he did was give a nod and a bellhop stepped outside. A few minutes later Jade could see the car parked outside. "Thank you, Charon." Giving him a nod and Charon handing the keys back to her. She gave a smile as she headed to the car outside the hotel.

"Hello, Winston." John greets him as he approaches him. "Jonathan." Winston's tone welcoming. Removing his glasses as with a smile and John talking a seat in front of him. "As I recall, weren't you the one tasked to dole out the beatings? Not receive them?" He asked solely. "Rusty, I guess," John replies. Winston gives a small smile back, nodding at the small humour between the two. "So what do we owe the place?" "Iosef Tarasov." One name, one person. That's all John is looking for. "What about him?" Winston calmly inquires. "I'd like to talk to him." Winston slightly scoffs. "A 'talk'? You say?" Taking a sip from his drink, and asking him if he has really returned back to his line of work. After all this time? John contemplates. He knows everyone is expecting him back but, he doesn't even know himself. He also doesn't want his daughter having the same expectations from everyone. Knowing he dragged her out of the life she had for this, John felt quite guilty. "If you thought this through? I mean chewed down to the bone," Winston says, leaning in. "You got out once. You dipped so much as a pinkie back into this pond. You may well find something, reaches out and grabs you back into its depths." He states. "Where do I find him?" John's voice; determined.

"You know the rules. No business to be conducted on these premises lest occurring heavy penalties." Winston explains, leaning back onto his chair. Picking up his glass and taking a small sip, "Have a drink, and relax..." The music in the room soaking up all of the silence it can reach. John took a mental note of what he said. "For now." Winston finishes and puts his glasses back on. "It's personal." John states and stands from the table. Winston's eyes following him and giving a small nod.


	7. Secret Favour

"Where is it?" She says pushing her temper. "Bitch! You think I'm telling you anything?!" He exclaims. He suddenly wiggles out of Jade's grasp and makes a run for the exit. Only for Jade to shoot him in his left leg twice. Crashing in the middle of the dance floor, she approaches him again. "You really wanna die here, huh?" Jade taunts Mike as she puts him in a headlock, a gun pointed at his temple. Suddenly she hears a groan from behind her and instantly she shoots the guard in the head; as his head goes limp on the ground. Disco lights still illuminate the empty bar as well as shattered glass, bodies and blood. "Give me something." Pulling the hammer of the gun while pushing the gun into his head. A minute goes by with silence and Jade punches Mike's gunshot wound on his leg. Shouts fill the air and Jade holds him tighter in the headlock. "Alright! Alright!" He screams in pain. Jade only smirks as she's won. "Broadway." He starts telling her, panting in between breaths. "What about it?" She asked, demeaning. "There's a chop shop three blocks from Broadway. That's where the car is being transported." Mike said wincing in pain. Jade can feel his throat throb beneath her leather sleeve; thirsting for air. "Transported by who?"

"Holy shit, Jonathan!" Addy said shockingly as she leaned in and gave John a kiss on the cheek. "Addy." John greeted her. "God! How long has it been? Four years?" She asked with a smile. "Five years and a change," John said. Interested, Addy leaned onto the counter excitedly. "So tell me, how is life on the other side? And, how's Jade? I heard she's here with you." She asked. "It was good Addy. Far better than I deserved." He said plainly. 'It was good' John silently thought to himself. "She's great. She's almost done her second year of university." John said. "Wow. Busy girl. Proud of her." Addy said impressed as she took a glass and handed it over to the other bartender from behind. Looking down with a dropped smile, she gave her condolences and was quickly given a 'thanks' by John. He has been hearing it too much lately. He didn't need to be reminded many times he thought to himself. "I've never seen you like this." He hears her voice as his attention is back on her. "Like what?" Curiously asking. "Vulnerable," Addy says, her tone honest. It seemed so foreign to him for everyone to see him like this. Life on the other side had sure made its changes on one. John thought it could've been because of love he is [temporarily] back, or something else. It bothered him how everyone could see why, but him. John never thought of it thoroughly, till now.  
Music from the and filled the room and the yellow lights illuminated the bar, giving everything a neon touch. "I'm retired," John claimed, his voice monotone.

Addy, crossing her arms as she stood back up from the counter. "Not if you're drinking here you're not." She said solely, with a little bit of seduction in her voice. A short wave of silence between them occurred, but Addy smiled as he continued. "Usual?" She asked pointing to the bottle of bourbon behind her. "Please," John said kindly. He looked over. Observing everyone. The green and red lights making it so sinister in such an odd matter. "Compliments of the house." Addy said and slid over the drink and the napkin. John quickly gave thanks as she disappeared from his sight. A lipstick kiss stain was paired with the location of Iosef. Looking over, Winston raises his glass and tipped his head, as a sign of helping. The location on the napkin displayed 'Red Circle' in cursive. John gave a nod back in thanks as he started to head back to his room to get ready. Pulling out his phone, John dialled Jade's number.

Locking her car and putting the keys into her pocket, she approaches the small nightclub. With a flashing pink sign that read 'Club Ekko'. Entering the club, Jade is surrounded by people dancing, flashing lights and loud music blasting through windows. She sat at the bar, looking down at her phone and ignoring the commotion behind her. The bartender approached her with a small cloth over his shoulder and two empty glasses. "Sake please." Jade asked and the bartender nodded as he headed to get her drinks. "You know you're not in Japan right?" A voice asked beside her. Looking over a man about her age with brown and blonde hair said. His face was thin, had some facial hair as well and was wearing a black tracksuit with a leather jacket and a gold ring. His voice was calm but had a mysterious tone to it. "I just needed something light. I'm driving." Jade replied as the bartender handed over her glass of sake. "Mike. Mike Smith." He introduced himself. "Jade." Taking a sip, Jade could see the gold ring reflect on her glass. "Driving huh? What cars are you into?" He asked fidgeting with his ring. Out of one of his pockets, she could see a golden card peak out of the fabric. She put her glass down as she glanced at him. "I'm actually looking for a car," Jade said looking down at her glass. "American muscle car. 1969 Mach 1 Mustang. Not to be mistaken for a 429 Boss Mustang, however." She said and slowly glanced at him. Suddenly five guards were surrounding the two as she finishes her glass of sake. Secretly taking out her gun, she shot the nearest guard in the head from below and shot Mike in the arm; taking this opportunity, Jade was able to escape being captured as the four other men and Mike running for cover. Gunshots fill the room as the people in the club run out for safety. Music still lingering. Jade then shot one guard in the foot and grabbed from the other side the shield herself from the other bullets coming from other guards.

Shooting them in the head, the bouncer suddenly took her down, body checking her. She fell but quickly spun around the man and was able to subdue him; spinning and using his arm and weight to flip him over, whilst breaking his arm. Bodies exploded with blood and fallen dead to the ground. Shooting the bouncer with her gun and finally getting up, her gun was quickly knocked out of her hand. The man kicked her in the chest, and then later swung and punched her in the shoulder hard. The impact made her fall over, only to swiftly swing her legs and make him fall to the ground. Finally, she grabbed her knife from her ankle and made a swift dodge at the knife the man had stabbed into the ground. Quickly getting up, she used this chance to kick the man's leg hard; dislocating his joint and then later swinging her knife right through his head.

One last guard had appeared shooting from the bar and using it as a shield. She quickly dodged the bullets, and get closer to the bar. The shooting stopped and the sounds of clicking were heard from behind the bar. Jade quickly jumped over the bar and jumped the man. She was then grabbed by the man by her jacket and neck as he smashed her into the displays and the several glasses and bottles of alcohol. Taking a broken bottle, she then stabbed the man in the gut as he let go of her from the pain. The glass shattering on the floor, she jumped over the counter to grab a gun, only to be pulled back by the man. "Shit!" Jade muttered to herself as she got up and kicked the man where she stabbed him. He flew back in pain and quickly recovered.; taking a sloppy swing directly at her, dodging it and she swiftly took his arm, bending his wrist the other way and swinging under his legs; grabbing his arm and pushing him from the back. Falling over frontwards and finally grabbing her last knife from her ankle, and stabbing it right in his head. His hand goes limp and blood pools around him as she takes out the knife while blood follows it.

Jade takes a heavy sigh as the room is silent and the flashing lights illuminate all the bodies sprawled across the floor. She stands up and grabs her gun on the floor, reloading it. Groans suddenly fill the room as she sees Mike holding his bleeding arm on the ground, while at the same time crawling to the door.

She smiled at herself as she walked over to him, putting her gun to his head and in a headlock. "No, no!" He pleaded in pain. "I'm not finished with you yet," Jade said as he winced in pain. "Fuck you, bitch." He spat back. Frustrated, Jade took his head and slammed it onto the ground. Sticky blood stuck to the ground as his nose had broken and started to bleed. He screamed in pain as she held his head with his hair. Putting the gun back to his head and back into a headlock. "Tell me now. Where is it?" Jade spat, interrogating him.


	8. The Red Circle

"Hey, Dad." Jade said answering the phone while driving. "I found the location of Iosef." He said on the phone. "Great, what is it?" She asked excitingly, turning into the next street. "The Red Circle club. Meet me back at the Continental. We're going there tonight." John said as Jade hears keys in the background. "Yeah, no problem." She said as they both hung up and Jade slowing down and parking the car in front of the Continental.

Entering the Continental, she tossed the keys to the bellhop and greeted Charon with a nod as she entered the elevator, ascending up.

~~~~

Unlocking the door, she saw John grabbing clothes and weapons out of his bag as she greeted him with a nod. Laying her keys on the counter, she headed to one of her duffle bags and chose out a couple of different outfits. She also picked up her bulletproof vest, her guns and ammunition then headed to the bathroom.

Dressing into a black skinny jumpsuit, with the shoulders cut off. Added with a black satin tie on her neck, her black leather watch, silver daisy bracelet and her ankle heeled boots. Lastly, she did her makeup and hair attached her weapons and ammunition refills onto her belt. Grabbing her black blazer she walked out of the bathroom to the main door, giving herself the last overlook. She readjusted her tie and saw John's reflection behind her doing the same. Jade chuckled slightly as she turned around. Looking right at her dad, she smiled. "I'm looking at a mirror." Jade said jokingly. "I thought I was too. Ready?" He said poking her tie. Her red lips stretched from ear to ear and she poked a small dent into John's tie; something he noticed Helen had always done. "Yeah." Her voice relaxed but excited. They both turned to exit, John, collecting the car keys and locking the door behind them as they headed towards the elevator.

~~~~

Pulling up a few blocks away from the Red Circle, John switched off the engine and both father and daughter simultaneously started to check their weapons and essentials. Jade suddenly stopped as she noticed the gesture they were both doing. She really is her dad down to the core, silently thinking to herself while following him out of the car and towards the Red Circle club.

After confronting Francis, the two was able to sneak into the club unnoticed by the private guards. They quickly made it to the bathhouse locker rooms below the club. Three men entered the change rooms and the pair had sneaked inside as they both noticed one of Iosef's friends made his way to the sink; filling it to the brim. John and Jade had to hide behind some lockers; John giving Jade a signal as he grabbed the first man from behind, covered his mouth and stabbed a knife in the back of his skull. Dropping him ever so slightly. He returned to another side of the locker, hiding from the other man in a robe. Jade saw John give a nod and she smirked; following his previous actions. Taking the man from behind, covering his mouth, muffling his screams and quickly taking a knife to the back of the neck. She let go and let the body slide down the locker behind her. Blood painting the white locker red under the blue fluorescent lights. The body came into Iosef's friend line of vision through the mirror. Panicked, he looked back to see John's fist meet his face. "Where's Iosef?" He asked him.

Blood dripping down the boy's face and hands supporting him on the sink counter. Jade quickly joined her father and held guard with her gun in hand. "Fuck you motherfucker." He was able to mutter and John swiftly kicked his exposed leg; the loud crack and his screams filled the area and John grabbing a towel from the counter, turning him backwards and choking him with it. "Where's Iosef?" Asking again, pressing his luck towards him. The boy was struggling and squirming through his tight grip. Gurgling his own blood and fighting for air. A wave of silence passed through and an impatient Jade took out a knife from her blazer and bringing it close to his eye. The blade only inches to his pupil. "Where is he?" Her tone low and dangerous. His eyes and expression widening in fear and his face turning pale. "Bathhouse. Downstairs." He said in desperate need for air.

John let go of the towel and slammed his head onto the sink counter. Cracks and yelps only being heard by the two. "You stole my car." Slamming onto the counter again. Blood staining the white marble. "You killed our dog." Muttering in Russian. Taking his head into the sink water this time; drowning him. Jade could hear his last muttered words through the water as John gave one last tug and a crack. Followed by a thud as his dead body slid onto the floor. Jade picked up his cellphone from the wet floor and handed it over her father. Taking it and placing it into his pocket. He followed her to the entry of the change room and through the small resting areas of the bathhouse and pools.

The pair taking short glances and studying the room. Observing how many guards are in the room and the placement of Iosef. Jade quietly unsheathed her blade and hid behind a large brick wall; watching the guard walk back and forth his post inside one of the blue illuminated posts. She waited for John's signal before going in as he followed shortly after beside her.

The red and blue lights glowing in different directions across the room. He only gave a small nod as she quickly opened the door and had attacked the first man inside. Covering his mouth and sticking the blade through the back of his head and throwing his lifeless body against the glass. Blood splattered everywhere as she threw it aside. Jade then spotted her dad appeared behind her doing the same thing with the other guard.

Clearing the area, she followed John quietly out of the post and both hid behind the brick wall. The voice of a guard and footsteps quickly heading towards their direction. The mellow music made it quite a challenge to listen for guards, as it was reaching the entire underground bathhouse very loudly. John had punched the guard who made its way around the corner, covered his mouth and took the blade to his chest then the head. Leaning the body on the wall and slowly falling it down without a complete sound. Jade made her way around the towel racks and behind some columns as she spied across the room for Iosef. John stalked near the towels keeping an eye on the same target. Jade was about to shoot, then was caught off guard by John getting tackled by a guard and destroying the towel rack. Falling into the red circle light and their presence revealed. She quickly moved from her post to help but was suddenly stopped by guards and bullets flying around. People screaming in terror as the bullets fired out and Jade taking cover back against the column.

John quickly subdued the man and shot a few guards shooting towards his direction. Pointing the gun towards Iosef across the room and his frightened expression at the sight of John. Shooting down at the man he took down he walked towards Iosef who panicked and pushed through the water out of the pool. A large man had made his way in front of Wick, stopping him in his tracks and letting Iosef get away.

Jade shot from both directions to the guards as they went down with chests exploding with blood. She made her way in front close to Iosef, and ready to shoot him but only for another guard knock the gun out of her hand and pinning her to the wall. Struggling she took her knife from her blazer and stabbed the guard's arm. She fell from his grasp as he loosed his grip on her neck and she used his arm the use his own weight and flip him down on the ground. Speedily grabbing her knife from his arm and taking it into his chest.

Taking out his gun, John shot through the glass. His bullet barely missing as Iosef ran swiftly behind the cracked glass up against the stairs. Jade made haste towards the stairs after Iosef and immediately shot three guards heading towards her. John following quickly as more guards populated the bathhouse and shooting towards the two.

Reaching the upper level, Iosef stumbles and ran, pushing away mindless dancers and yelling at guards behind him. Jade bolted after him, shooting down some guards and running past others; to focused on getting Iosef. John followed behind, shooting and fighting off the other guards as they drop dead to the ground; followed by blood and screams filling the dance floor. People started pushing away and heading towards the door just as bullets could be heard being fired. He rapidly followed his daughter out the door, shooting his way out.

Jade ran through screaming crowds as she tried shooting Iosef. He kept running through crowds of people, Jade was worried she would shoot someone innocent. She hissed in frustration as she pointed her gun across the room to shoot, but another guard threw her gun in the air and kicked her right in the gut. She fell back on the floor in surprise as John quickly made haste and shot the man who took her down. Quickly helping his daughter up she grabbed another gun from her belt, losing track of her previous gun; grabbing another, and shooting the guards coming from the entrance door behind her father. Turning around and one of the guards lunged towards her; only for John to shoot him and grabbing another that followed after. Jade shot three more guards headed towards them as John kicked down another guard whilst holding down another. The pair ran toward the other room, hastily following behind Iosef; pushing away from the innocent club-goers. Getting up from shooting the guard below his, a large guard shot bullets towards John; shooting his chest only to target his bulletproof vest underneath. He fell down in shock shortly but bolted back up to take cover, refilling his magazine into his gun.

Jade did the same as she kneeled down under a table and reloaded quickly. A guard ran into her field of vision and shot his leg from the table. Rapidly getting out of the small spot she shot the man in the head before he can shoot back. A blade swiftly had run across her line of sight and she dodged it by leaning back and slamming into a wall. The blade had cut her cheek and drew blood. Suddenly the guard took her neck and slammed her onto the ground. Grabbing his wrist, she flung to the ground and a wave of pain flew through her body as the head and back hit the ground first. She grunted in pain but quickly twisted out of his grasp. She rolled over the man and stood up, but the man rapidly kicked her down and crash into the bar tables. Her head flew back from the sudden pain as she shortly recovered. Gaining back her sight and focus. Shoving the bar stool against the man he grunted in pain; she took this chance and grabbed a broken piece of glass and shove into his neck. His body falling down dead.

Jade panted heavily as the loud music and purple and red disco lights populate the room. She ran back to John, only to see a man carry him and throw him down the floor below. He crashed down in pain and she quickly retailed by kicking him straight in his face. He flew back from the unexpected hit as Jade kicked him again and slammed him against the glass barrier blocking the floor below. Surrounding him, they both grabbed each other by the neck; Jade trying to force his head down, and he suddenly took his leg and kicked it towards her stomach. Using his foot and grabbing her arms, he lifted her off of him and threw her over the barrier like John. She screamed as she hit the ground; groaning in pain and turning to see her father grab a gun from his belt from behind and shooting the guard as he looked over the barrier and ran off just as he shot the glass.

He got up rapidly, helping Jade as well and they both ran out the exits. John quickly limping but Jade sprinting. She saw Iosef close the car door behind him as it drove off into the street and took the chance and bolt after it, shooting the car simultaneously. Bullets fly towards the car as she shatters the car window from behind. A bullet from the car flies back to Jade so quickly.

She fell down on the road, as the bullet fortunately barely hit her, but grazed her shoulder quite a bit. John bolted towards her as he answered the phone from his jacket. "Victor's dead." He panted between breaths. "Everything has a price." Was the last thing he said before discarding the phone on the floor. He kneeled down to help her up. "Are you okay?" He asked concerningly. His fatherly voice getting into his tone and actions. "I'm okay. It's just a graze..." Jade was able to mutter as blood drew out of her shoulder. Both quickly headed to the car and drove to the Continental.

~~~~


	9. An Uninvited Guest

"You need anything for the pain?" The doctor asked both of them. "No, I've got that covered." John said gulping down the last of the bourbon in his cup. "I'll take them please," Jade said from behind. Walking over to the doctor and holding her hand out politely as he handed the container of painkillers. Handing them over to her, the doctor cleaned up the rest of his supplies and gave his goodbyes to the father and daughter as Jade walked him out the door. She looked over her shoulder and examined the bandage. The pair had changed out of their clothes from tonight's events as the doctor had to stitch up John's injuries as well as Jade's. John's had appeared worse than Jade's, obviously, so he had taken more time tending to John than Jade. It was kind of hard for her to watch her father get stitched. It was one of her feelings where she would feel guilty; even if it's not her fault. Stirring away from it, she had taken time on her phone to avoid it as best as she can. After the doctor was done shortly stitching her wound, she changed into some black skinny joggers and a white baseball tee and combat boots. She was so anxious to get to the location of the chop shop, hoping that something won't get in the way of her side mission.

Some spots of blood started to bleed through, but it had stopped after a while. She sighed and shook her head as she grabbed her leather jacket and car keys. "Dad, I, have to run an errand for a few minutes." Putting on her jacket and grabbing the doorknob. "Are you sure that can't wait till tomorrow?" He asked concerned. "We are leaving tomorrow so maybe that errand can wait." John suggested. After tonight, he didn't want Jade in any more danger than she already is. "It's okay dad. Twenty minutes, I promise." Walking over to him with a small smile. "I'll be back don't worry." Giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

~~~~

"This is so weird." Shaking her head in confusion. The main entrance to the chop shop was like a boiler room door. Metal and shut tight. Although beside the door was what looked like a scanner or camera. The lights and signs flashed around the city lit the sky as Jade unlocked her phone to evaluate the coordinates and location. Small droplets of rain started to pour from the sky and landing gently on her phone. "Looking for something?" Someone approached her from around the closed chop shop.

~~~~

John got out of his seat as Jade had left a few minutes ago. He stopped mid-way from the bed; pain. A wave of pain had struck him in the head, as his abdomen. A rushing headache he hands going now wasn't helping either. Laying down softly onto the bed, he found himself counting down for Jade to come back. 'She's twenty-six.' John kept repeating to himself. Helen had to remind him every once in a while that his little daisy (what he would call her when she was little), was a grown up now. She can make her own choices. Part of him was trying to convince himself, but the other was persuading himself to be extra protective after what had happened tonight. John gave a big sigh. His brain filled with so many things, he just had to relax. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind; he trusted Jade going out alone, 'she'll come back.' He told himself, as he started to relax.

Out of his window, a bullet had shot through his pillow inches away from him. Rolling off the bed in a panic and his guard up, he caught a quick glimpse of another gun pointed towards him from the doorway shooting. "Hey, John!" Perkins shouted from her post. Shooting at the glass headset above the bed, John quickly rolled onto the bed to avoid the bullets. "Perkins?" He yelled out from the other side of the bed. "I thought I'd let myself in." He heard her say with a chuckle in between her tone. "I noticed," John said frustrated as he took the cloth holding his arm off of him, ready to be used. The minute he saw Perkins reach the other side, he wrapped her wrists with the cloth, disarming her from her gun and quickly wrapping the cloth around her neck. "I never knew Ms. Perkins go out of bed for less than three!" Perkins smiled and quickly grabbed his neck simultaneously. "Viggo's giving me four to break hotel rules." She said with a smile in between breaths. "That's unwise I assure you." John said angrily as Perkins chuckled and John flipping her over by the cloth around her neck.

~~~~

She can hear rustling as two men; bodyguards approached her. "Yeah, just, lost." Making up an excuse last minute. "You cannot be here these are private grounds." The other man said. All Jade could do was switch glances at the two men. Suddenly, she spotted the same gold card peaking out of one of the guards' pockets. It was the same golden card she saw that Mike had when she was in that club the other time. Rapidly putting the pieces together, she quickly took out her gun and shot the two men.

~~~~

"You were always a pussy." Growled Perkins as she punched John and flipped him over. He rolled off to the other side as she grabbed her leather jacket and bit it into her mouth and both had charged at each other angrily. Perkins grabbing John's arm whilst John taking her down to the ground. The hotel phone had started ringing loudly throughout their fight as the two ignored it.

~~~~

Twice in the legs and twice on their arm(s). Going down weak, held the gun to one of the guards' heads as she grabbed the golden key card. "Found what I was looking for. Thanks." Giving a mocking smile as she walked away and keeping the card into her back pocket for safe keeping. The light rain had stopped and the air seemed so misty afterwards. Jogging to her car parked three blocks away to avoid suspicion, she drove out and back to the Continental; finally excited for some rest.

~~~~

Both fighters fell onto the couch as Perkins climbed over John and wrapped her jacket tightly around his neck. Pushing off the wall, she kept her grip tightly onto John as he tried endlessly to get her off his back (quite literally). Landing onto the bed, she had kicked him in the chest and quickly flipped him over; starting to attack his stitches. Blood started pouring everywhere and pain shot up every nerve in John's body. Feeling the stitches rip apart, he got back up from the bed and forcefully threw Perkins off his back and onto the table filled with bloodied bandages. The phone continuously ringing.

~~~~

Getting into her car she fastened her seatbelt and quickly sent a text to her father. "Dad, I'm heading home real soon." Jade said to herself. "12:15." She read her phone. "I'm not late this time." Jade said happily while turning on the engine.

~~~~

He furiously grabbed a bed sheet and wrapped it around her head, hearing some groans and pleas. He held her up, punched her right in the head and proceeded to throw her out the glass headboard above the bed. Calmly and tiredly walking over to the phone, and answering it. "Yes?" "I apologize for calling you at this hour but, we have received a number of grievances from your floor concerning the noise." Charon explained concerned. The sound of Perkins opening the door and laboured breathing could be heard close. Dragging herself out of John's room before he finishes what he started. "My apologies. I was dealing with... An uninvited guest." John says, leaning onto the wall and softly wincing in pain. "Have you need to see, a dinner reservation perhaps?" Suggested Charon. "Perhaps. I'll have to get back to you." After confirming with Charon John walked out to the hall, finding Perkins beaten and bloodied; escaping. Pulling a gun to her head and settling her in a headlock, she winced in pain and pleads.

"Where's Iosef?" Quickly asking. "Fuck you." "Where's Viggo?" John asked, losing his patience. "I'm not telling you shit." Perkins replied, looking up at John angrily. "Do you really wanna die here Perkins?" John said forcing the gun to her forehead. She winced in pain as a wave of silence passed to two. "Give me something." She panted, thinking of what to say. "Little Russia. There's a church, Near Cannon Court." "What about it?" He asked. "It's a front. It's where Viggo keeps his private stash." She unveiled, John knows exactly what she was talking about. Giving thanks before he knocked her out with the bottom of the gun.

The sound of a hammer of a gun goes off behind him, and John puts his hands in the air in surrender. "Do I know you?" The voice asked. "I'm thinking so..." John trailed off and turned around, only to see Harry at his doorway with a gun pointed at him. Knowing each other, Harry put his gun down. "Hey John." "Hey, Harry." "Everything alright there?" He asked pointing over at his situation. "Yeah... Everything's fine." John said reassuringly, looking down at the situation. "Well, I'll leave you to it then," Harry said, heading back to his room. "Hey, Harry?" John called out, getting his attention back. "You keen on earning a coin? Babysittin' the sleeping one?" He proposed. "Catch and release?" Harry asked. "Catch and release." John said with a nod as they exchanged smirks.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs could be heard as Jade appears. She stopped in the hallway with a confused look on her face; her brow crooked, switching glances over at the two men and the woman knocked out on the floor. "Hey sweetheart," John said on the floor near the body. Jade narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Dad?" Her tone elongated. "Jade, this is Harry. His an old friend of mine. Harry, this is my daughter Jade." John explained standing up. The two gave each other polite nods as John and Harry carried Perkins into Harry's room. Quickly giving each other a thanks they went their separate ways and John leads his daughter back to their room. "What was that all about...?" Trailing off her sentence, absolutely absent minded at the whole situation. "How long was I gone for?" Quickly checking her watch on her wrist. '12:21' it read. "I'll explain." Was all John said as he shut the door behind them.

~~~~


	10. Burn

Taking down the pill, the father and daughter duo stood at the entrance of the church; armed and ready. Jade taking the painkillers and finishing a water bottle before throwing it in the waste bin nearby.  
John dressed in his all-black suit and Jade dressed in her all-black feminine suit as well. Tight slacks and heeled boots. Clocking her guns and placing them onto her belt, she stood beside John; waiting for his command. They gave each other a small smile and a nod before entering the church. Pushing open the large doors to reveal the breathtaking cathedral. Some people in different pews resided there with their heads facing down.

A priest approached them, wearing a green and gold robe, with a white sash and talking with a heavy Russian accent. Welcoming and asking them for any assistance, the duo had quickly taken out their guns. John shooting the priest in the leg, and the guards running to his peril. Jade shooting up and behind John; covering his backside as he continued shooting in front of him. Once all of the guards were down, and the church became filled with silence, the priest spoke angrily in Russian. "Do you have any idea who the fuck you are messing with?!" "Yes. Yes, we do." John shot back in Russian.

Jade could understand some degree of Russian and some other languages. Although he wasn't a professional at speaking them (like her father), the decently knows what they are saying. Part of her training as an assassin was to learn the most commonly spoken languages in the world. Just in case she had missions outside of North America; communication is key. Russian wasn't the best language she can speak and understand. She was pretty good at speaking and understanding a good amount of Spanish and Japanese. She was so excited to do missions alone one day; wanting to go to South America, Europe or Asia for her missions. Although, that moment never occurred.

Shoving the priest upward, John followed him as he revealed the location of the private stash. It was underneath the church and guards were placed at every corner. Jade followed in pursuit, having her dad's back at all time. Reaching the basement, they shot the guards and screams from the ladies handling the money echoed everywhere. "Do you really expect me to be scared of you?" The priest spat. "Open it," John said, both Jade and John pointing their guns at him. "Viggo will kill me..." He sighed. The small sound of rustling was heard behind John as he swiftly turned around and slammed the back of his gun to the guard's head; drawing blood. "Uh huh." He simply said, drawing the gun back at the priest.

His tone made Jade smirk; it was funny to think that the priest didn't take him seriously at first' she mentally shook her head in disbelief. She also noted how he had the muscles to quickly attack with the largest submachine gun she's seen. John told her to stray away from big guns and firearms until she had gained the muscles to hold and train with one, and only stick to firearms and weapons to her size. She agreed, remembering the time she held one of his large guns, and practically flew back after a few shots fired. Although, then she was pretty skilled with a sniper rifle. Not a military grade one, but one that didn't get her moving back constantly to readjust because of the movement it made when she would shoot. Marcus had actually trained her with the rifles, and she even got to use one when they were in San Francisco together.

The priest then imputed the correct sequence of numbers as the steel bar door unlocked. "Ladies, out," Jade said as she opened the door and pointed toward the door as they frantically ran away frightened. "Honestly, what do you think you are going to do with all of that?" The priest asked, looking over at John who was dumping all the contents out of its boxes, he grabbed an explosive an walked out of the small room to the stairs, waiting for Jade. "This." She plainly said and shot the explosive as it caught on fire. The flames reaching all the money and gold that it could burn. The smell of ashes and burning paper fumed the air around them; giving off the warm air like a summer day. John stepped aside as he offered Jade to go first and put a hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the chapel together. Letting it burn beneath the holy ground.


	11. Interrogation

Jade sighed as she stood beside John, keeping an eye out for Viggo to get to the chapel. He stood firm and focused. Eyes glaring. Ready to strike as soon as he finds out. She admired New York's beauty from the roof one last time as she found a small area nearby to take a seat.  
Pulling out her phone she checked her notifications.

Several online messages from Natalia appeared. Raising a brow Jade had tapped the message to see what she'd messaged her about. Several 'hey's had been texted, when the larger text bubble appeared.

Nat Bat Natalie:  
'If you are wondering why I'm texting you on here, it's because I know why you went MIA. You did the same thing for me last year, so I'm returning the favour. Also, msg me back when it's all over and tell me all the details of your action-packed vacation.'

'Well this totally backfired, but you were right. He does seem oddly more relaxed. Or it's just me. Quick update, still not finished; but I'll promise I'll get back to you and tell you everything.'

'Ofc. Also, I also might go MIA as well for a few weeks. You know Sarah wants to do a mission and my dad letting her ofc. Anyway, I send love '

'Thanks so much and ditto. Good luck with Sarah and your dad '

Jade sending the text message, revealing a small smile on her red lips. It boggled her mind how she found someone so relatable to her life that it the idea of hit men and assassins are just a regular part of their twisted lives. It also surprised her it didn't drive them to insanity. Speaking of driving, it reminded Jade of her small tasked mission.  
Going on her phone again, she texted Aurelio.

Aurelio:  
'Hey Aurelio, don't tell my dad, but I'm secretly getting his car back. I only know as far as a chop shop around three blocks on Broadway in New York, where the car is supposedly located, and it has some relation to Viggo's brother. I also swiped this card from a guard near the chop shop (I'm assuming he's working with him), so can you do me a favour to figure out what this card is? Thanks.'

And sent him the text attached with a quick photo she took of the golden-eyed card. "Hey, he's here," John said as he called for Jade. Excitement filled her eyes as she returned her phone to her pocket and walked back beside John. Watching Viggo's men drag out the helpless and injured priest outside the chapel's doors and throw him in the centre of his guards. Smoke spilling out of the church like water; flowing freely into the area. The sounds of distant voices arguing filled the carbonated air, and was then followed by a gunshot heard and seen from up above where the Father-Daughter duo resided. It reverberated around the empty streets and Viggo's men then followed pursuit as they left the church entrance. John then gave one nod to Jade as they quickly armed their weapons and headed down to Viggo.

"Shit! Can we recover from this!?" Viggo screamed. His voice piercing the cool air. Jade ducked behind a nearby parked car and equipped her gun; ready for John's signal. She looked over; beside her to the other parked car, to see John grasping the gun and holding it. Ready to shoot. He gave one look at her and both father and daughter stood from their hiding places and started shooting at Viggo's men. The three guards behind them went down; with bullets and blood following. The rest had started shooting and protecting Viggo from the rebounds of the bullets. Jade ran behind another car, inching close to the guards and Viggo ever so slightly. Switching from shooting the guards and ducking from bullets, Jade slowly made her way closer and closer to Viggo.

Jade pursed her lips together frustratingly, as a clicking sound followed with her gun empty. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath. The sounds of machine guns and bullets flying through the air stopped; and all was left was yelling and running footsteps. She peeked over to John's direction to find him also reloading his guns. A silent sigh of relief left Jade's mouth as she clocked her gun and started shooting back at unwanted guards. Their bodies going down the second bullets reached the surface of their suits. She got close enough to Viggo; hiding behind cars and surrounded by his men, Jade successfully shot one of them beside Viggo. The other pushed Viggo to another guard as he charged straight toward Jade's direction. She grunted in annoyance as he chased her down; running over and under cars and shooting behind her frantically. She looked across the area and found John occupied with three other guards fighting him. She pursed her lips as the guard starts to shoot directly at her, but missing. She ducks quickly and uses this moment to shoot him.

The man appears close and kicks the gun out of her hand, letting it roll away under some card. She dodges his swings and punches but suddenly slams right behind a car. He grabs her neck and slams her again back into the car, breaking the glass behind her. She takes his hand around her neck for support as she counters his weight and kicks him down; flipping him onto the car. Kicking him back forcibly, he grabs her leg and pulls her down. Her back pulsing with pain from the impact, Jade grabs her knife from her pocket and slashes his arm tightly grabbing her. Letting her go and holding his bleeding arm, she took the chance to run back to her father. "Dad!" She calls out only to see him get hit by an oncoming car and flying to the ground. Her eyes widen in panic and expected him to get up, but he didn't. "Where's the other one?" She heard Viggo yell out. The adrenaline quickly boosted in her blood as Jade bolted behind another car and picked up a gun from the floor; checking if it's loaded. "Empty. Damn it." She saw the guards approaching her direction as she swiftly approached the other side of the car, only to be met with the same guard protecting Viggo and who was fighting her a minute ago. He knocked the gun out of her hand and grabbed her arm and leg and rapidly flipped her over; holding her down with his full body weight and a few more guards with their guns pointed at her head. She stopped squirming as she saw Viggo approach her. Briskly, the guard lifted her and slammed her onto a car, so she can face Viggo.

"There she is." He said with a smile then took a glance over at John, who was knocked out. Jade pursed her lips together and furrowed her brows in anger as she watched Viggo and his men drag and carry away John's body into the car. He signalled over to his guards and they moved her into the car with her father. Walking with them, with her hands bound, she approached the open car door and the butt of a guard's gun met with her head as they knocked her out too. Jade remembering things going fuzzy as her head pounding like a drum.

Lights flood the darkness as Jade's eyes blink open; adjusting to the bright lights around her. Her eyelashes fluttering as the followed. Beside her was her father. Looking down, hands tied down to a chair; and is in the same position. Her hair covered the sides of her face as they fell. Looking down at her bound feet. Looking over beside her she saw her father move; looking up at the men facing them. Viggo and his guards towered them, like skyscrapers in a busy city. Jade squinted her eyes from the bright light to see Viggo in the sunlight. "I'll say this John," Viggo began, pacing the floor. "They sure as fuck broke the mould with you." He chuckled, facing back at them. The air seeming misty, covered in dust from the looks of the construction supplies and taper on places.

John looked up at Viggo. His brown eyes lighting up in the stage light, filled with burning rage and vengeance. A small sensation of panic arose when he glanced over to see Jade beside him. His mind flooded with the endless pain that could happen at this moment. He couldn't let this happen. Not to her. "You always had a certain... Audacity about you." Viggo said talking a seat across from John; meeting his gaze as he talked. "Right? Oh yeah. I can say, you are still very much the John Wick of old." His tone underlining a but of surprise. "Am I?" Was all he asked; voice low and hoarse. "People don't change, you know that. Times they do." Leaning into John with a tired expression painted in his face. He sighed as he saw Jade move uncomfortably in his peripheral vision. "Do you know what was in that vault? Artwork, cash, not without its worth. But the leverage I had on this city, audio recordings, physical evidence, blackmail, it was fucking priceless! Priceless!" Viggo yelled. His voice reverberating around the whole room, standing up from the chair angrily. "Yeah, I kind of enjoyed that," John said, honest. Jade glanced over at her dad, and then at Viggo. Watching the whole conversation play. "Yeah, I know you did." Laughs Viggo. John just looking straight at him. Not breaking the gaze full of vengeance. Viggo stepped up, looking down at him once again before throwing a punch at John. Taking the hit pain surfaced his body, wincing at the throbbing pain. He heard Jade gasp and whimper softly as she moved hopelessly in her chair, making it squeak on the concrete floor. "So... Then you got married, settled down. Had Jade." He said looking over at her. The two men took a glance at Jade; her red lips pursed and her eyebrows crooked angrily. Her eyes painted red all over. "How dod you manage that anyway?" Viggo asked. "Luck I guess." He answered monotonically. Looking back at Viggo, he probably would've guessed the same thing. "Yeah. While you had your wife, I had my son. And believe me, you had a far better deal." Viggo exclaimed as he gave a small look at Jade. Chuckling, he stood up continuing. "And the way you got out, lying to yourself that the past held no sway over the future. But in the end, a lot of us are rewarded for our misdeeds, which is why God took your wife." He said, leaning to interrogate John further. "And unleashed you upon me." Silence filled the air as John can fell the sudden weight on his chest grow and grow by the minute. "This life follows you. It clings to you... Infecting everyone who comes close to you. Everyone you love, it even plagued your daughter. We are cursed, you and I." Pointing between the two of them. "On that, we agree," John said, Viggo leaning back in surprise. "Finally common ground. Okay." Giving off a chuckle of relief. "Step aside. Give me your son." John said, his breath growing heavy and the burning revenge back into his brown eyes. "John Wick," Viggo mutters.

"Babayaga." He mocks as he stands up from the chair and walks over to Jade's side, with his men following behind. Quickly dragging her to face John across from him. She wiggled in protest, but given up quickly they settled her chair down. "It was just a fucking car! Just a fucking dog!" He exclaimed, putting on his jacket as his men crowded them. "Just a dog? Viggo," John spoke up. Already fed up, Viggo persisted. "Yeah?" Saying sarcastically, with a hand on his hip. "When Helen died I felt like I lost everything. Until that dog arrived on my doorstep. A final gift from my wife. At that moment I received some semblance of hope... The opportunity to grieve un-alone..." John spoke, quickly meeting Jade's eyes, that were tearing up from his words. Her lips parted as he continued. "And your son took that from me! Stole that from me!" John continued raising his voice. Jade heard Viggo mutter under his breath as he looked at his three men. "Killed that from me! People keep asking if I'm back, and I haven't really had an answer. But yeah, I'm thinking I'm back!" John growled looking up at him. "So you can either hand over your son," John yelled louder as Viggo spoke in Russian, "or you can die screaming alongside him!" Giving a signal to his men as he started walking out if the building and some of his men started dragging out Jade; following a pursuit. "No! No! Let go of me! Dad!" Jade screamed out hopelessly as she was being dragged out. Suddenly, a plastic bag envelopes John's surroundings as his air cuts off and only hears Jade's pleas and calls get fuzzier and distorted. The feeling of panic takes over as he can see the last of his daughter being dragged out if the room for good, and only hearing her disembodied voice reverberated the large room. Out of nowhere, a bullet flies through one of the guards head, letting go of the plastic and letting John get a small pocket of air before lifting off the chair and taking down the man in front of him.

His body tired and head ringing, the determination to get back his daughter fills his mind. 'Not Jade. Not this time.' He thinks to himself.


	12. Pulled

Her hands and ankles bound as Viggo's men shove her into their car and the two sitting beside her so he has no reach of the windows. The car engine starts and goes in reverse, as Viggo straps his seatbelt. "He's coming back. You know he is." Jade said, her voice stern. Looking up at the rearview mirror where she can see Viggo's eyes dart towards her. "You have to think optimistic Jade. Sometimes things don't always go as planned." He said, shaking his head and adding his hat on. She chuckled softly; rolling her eyes at the thought. "What is my significance taking me? A trade-off with your son?" She smirked. 'A trade-off would be stupid' she thought. 'It wouldn't be a trade-off if Iosef wasn't already dead' by the hands of her father. "No, actually. I was thinking insurance. Killing my son will cost him his daughter the same fate. It's only fair." Viggo's tone elongated. Looking over at Jade in the rearview mirror and wiping the smirk she had on her face. He heartbeat starting to race and her palms start to sweat at the thought.

'Breathe. Was all her head could process as countless of Viggo's men littered the room; guns pointed towards her like spotlights on a stage. Over illuminating every inch of her and making her shadow go in different directions. Sweat beaded at the back of her neck and shallow breaths were the only things left functioning. She can already feel everything else shut down and shaking. Breathing was all she could do now. A gun settled right to her temple as she stared right in her father's eyes. She saw anger, vengeance and panic just littering over his hazel orbs; and for Jade, all that was left was the acceptance of death hanging her by a thread before he lets her go. John pointing his gun at Viggo and Viggo shoving his gun harder to her skull. She closed her eyes and pursed her red lips, taking the last breath before opening her hazel orbs. Giving her father a look of love one last time. Breathe. She told herself and the gun went off, the sound of the bullet bolting out of the barrel and into her skull filtered the room.'

He smiled to himself as he continued at stared at the road ahead of them as they made a turn around the building. The car came into full speed as John stood in its direction, shooting the car as it crashed in a halt. Jade flew forward in her seat, but retained balance quickly as she reached for her knife tucked in her boot and slashed one of Viggo's men beside her. Slashing their neck and the other stabbing him quickly in the chest. John climbed over the crashed car, shooting the driver and watching Viggo surrender with his hands in the air. "Cool it, cool it, cool it, cool it, cool it." He muttered in panic as he opened the car door and stepped out. Jade taking the hint, and pushing open the car door, although embarrassingly, falling out. A small yelp escaped her mouth as the two men's attention diverted onto her. Getting up with a struggle Jade jogged to her dad's side; giving her a nod behind him she stood behind patiently catching her breath. Shooting a bullet in the air, Viggo yelped in panic. "Where is he?" He asked. "Shit!" Viggo screamed hands surrendered in the air. Looking up at John thinking of his choices. "I have your word then if I tell you where he is..." he replied. "You let me walk away." Compiling his answers to save himself. The heavy wave of silence intensified until John spoke. "Pull the contract." He ordered. "Done." Viggo said after a moment of silence. John slid down from the car and with one hand on the trigger securely held Jade's bonded hands. "He's in a safe house, Brooklyn. 434 Wallace Place. They know your coming." He confessed, eyeing both John and Jade. They could see his regret and anger fill his eyes as John slowly put the large weapon down. "Of course. But it won't matter." He said and walking away with Jade following behind him.

Arriving back at their car parked close to the Chapel, John opened the trunk of the car to lay his weapon and pulled out his knife to free Jade from her restraints. He gently took her wrists and sliced the black ties off. Once the black ties fell to the dried blacktop, she quickly leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him tense up for a second then wrapping his arms around her. Protecting her from anyone or anything that could hurt his angel. She snuggled into his large frame and John laid his chin lightly onto her head then kissed her forehead as they pulled apart. A small smile settled onto her face and a feeling of relief lifted from her shoulders from the feeling.


	13. The Payback

Parking a few meters away from the safe house, the duo armoured up and skillfully killed the guards commanding one of the entrances. John had gotten to the top to take out the watchmen from the posts on top and Jade had laced all their cars with explosives so they wouldn't slip away this time. Hiding behind one of the large cargo boxes and shooting out the cameras from below, she waited till she heard the running footsteps rushing down the cars. It soon came and the frantic ordering and soon explosives had gone off: waves off black smoke and orange flames lit up the dark area as she saw him running toward her direction to the cargo boxes. Coming out of her hiding place, she pointed the gun right towards him as he stopped and backed away in terror. Pointing the gun lower, she pulled the trigger as the bullet shot straight to his chest. Falling down and seeing John walk beside her with his gun pointing down at Iosef's head. The blood spilling right out of his chest and all over his hands. "It was just a fucking-" and boom. The trigger goes off on John's account as he shoots him dead. Jade gave off a sigh of relief as Jade took her father's hand and they walked out of the smoke filled building together.

Although it seemed fucked up, she was finally happy this was all over and he was killed. Who knew she would want a kid, maybe younger than her to die so badly. Maybe she just gotten a funny sense of hope as she grew older. But, this isn't the end yet. She still had one more mission to accomplish.

As the bellhop and ushers had taken most of their luggage outside, Jade followed John to the front desk. There stood a polite Charon, giving a small nod as John slid their room key over the counter, giving him a thanks and in return, sliding their car keys back. "Our pleasure." He returns, sliding a car key not familiar to the Wick duo. Jade looked at Charon with a confused expression as she held the keys from the counter. "A parting gift, from the management. After last night's unfortunate... incident." Charon said apologetically, tilting his head. John gave a small nod as Jade handed the keys to the new car over to her father, and in return, traded the keys to the Dodge. "Thanks Charon." Jade exclaimed warmly as she followed John out. Since they owned too cars, John had ordered Jade to meet him at their 'meeting place.' She complied and got into the car.


	14. The Meeting Place

"Uncle Marcus!" Jade had practically ran into his arms. "Hey Kiddo! It's been a while." He said giving her a hug, whilst giving a nod back to John who followed after her. "How are you?" Jade asked departing from the hug. She's never seen Marcus outside the business like this, (although she did see him make a small appearance at the funeral) but John agreed to have a talk with him for a few minutes. "I'm doing great. How about you? How are you holding up?" He asked, returning his hands into his trench coat. "Much better since the funeral. I'm glad I get to see you again." Giving a bright smile that could pierce the cloudy day. Her small but bright smile could light up the whole Brooklyn Bridge if it had to. Jade just had that charm. "That's good to hear kid. And me too, I'm glad to see my favourite niece." He said poking her shoulder playfully. She let out a small chuckle as she faintly let the small weight push her back. "Well, you need to talk to my dad, so i'll get out of your hairs." Jade said whilst exchanging glances from between her dad and Marcus. Giving a short goodbye to Marcus and heading back to the car.

"How many times do I have to save your ass?" Marcus said humorously as Jade finally reached the car. "I appreciate it." "Of course. So you look terrible." The friends stopped at the edge of the black fence. John putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket as Marcus spoke. "No, I look retired." John corrected him. It wasn't every day that John would be the one receiving the beatings. Although some scars just heal slower than others. "Retired? You really believe that?" Marcus questioned. A wave of silence stuck between them ad the sounds of the water and birds had conquered the rest of the cool, cloudy air. John looked over to the Brooklyn Bridge. How grey and cloudy it looked on a day like today. "You made a new life... and you find a way back to it. It's time to go home." Marcus finally said as he put a hand on John's shoulder. Sighing, he nodded a short far well to John and headed over to Jade to say his goodbyes as well. John knew he couldn't go back to the life he had worked so hard to quit for. He settled back into the life he once left, over his car and puppy. There was no going back and he knew that. He could try and just quit again, but there was so many things that he can think of that can easily pull him back. It honestly scared him, knowing he could be back. After all he worked for to get out and make a better living for himself and his family, it seemed like five years wasn't enough. It might've sounded selfish at his part, but what could he say? His daughter even has a life of her own now and he couldn't get in the way of that now. She only had to quit because John had decided too. Although she had special permission from Winston to leave without a favour, (remembering how young she was). It was only a matter of time when John knew this would come back to haunt him. Come back to take his chance away. Come back to take what's left of what he loves.


	15. Killing Strangers

By the time everything had settled down, nightfall had laid upon the 'City that never sleeps' and the dark skies were covered in bright show lights, illuminating over the stars above them. John driving through the streets of New York, heading over to the location his daughter had sent.

Just parking her car a few blocks away from the chop shop, she pulled over and parked. Feeling the sudden relief that this is almost over, she rolled down her windows as her phone immediately gone off on cue. Pulling it out a few text messages displayed.

Aurelio:

'Yeah, no problem doll, Also that card is actually an entrance card to the chop shop. There should be a door there with a small box, at the location. Scan the card and it'll let you right in. '

Nat Bat Natalie:

'Hey, since I'm the only one that knows you went MIA, Logan has been asking me non stop where you are. I think something might be going on, but I don't want to assume anything till you answer back (if you know). Call me back asap bc I'm running out of excuses to tell him. Much love xoxo'

Choosing to answer Aurelio first, she sent him a very much appreciated thanks, with a promise to say hi to her father for him when she gets back his car. Texting back Natalia, a bullet shoots into the back window of her car. Quickly ducking her head to avoid more bullets, her car door opens and two buff hands grab her and forcefully drag her out of the car. A small yelp escapes her lips as her phone slips out of her hand. Retreating, she pulls out her gun, only for another man to slam her wrist and arm down with his hands and swiping the gun away from her. Then suddenly, one of the men slams his knee to her stomach and chest. The air sucked right out of Jade she falls onto the floor, trying to catch her breath fast, but the three men surround her and one shoves her down off her knees to the ground with his boot and the three men loom over her like buildings. Her vision starts to water from the pain in her stomach as one of the men from her feet then walk to her head, forcefully knocking her out and carrying her into the chop shop.

John's phone goes off and he answers it. One hand on to the the wheel and the another his phone, multitasking driving and answering. "This is John." His voice monotone as the New York City lights pass by. "I appreciate you granting my son a swift death... I wouldn't know how to reply to that either." Viggo's voice echoed in the empty car as John silently listened. "Marcus betrayed me." Viggo's sudden tone change made something in John go heavy. "And in so doing, he broke the Cardinal Rule." The feeling of the sudden burden weighed heavy of John's shoulders as he spoke. "So John, I had no choice." Were the last words Viggo had said before John had hung up the phone and abruptly turned the car around and raced back to Marcus' residence. The squeals and burns the tires made as he turned were hard and eager, it made marks onto the road.

Exiting out of the car, he barged into his home, armed for any attacks. But only to find Marcus' dead corpse laying on his stairwell. His loomed over the bloody body, thinking how crushed Jade will be. Another fire of vengeance-fuelled within John, looking down at his friend's corpse. Taking a seat beside him, his silence was the only thing he could pay him for now, thinking of where Viggo could be. 'He had to pay for this' John thought. Taking out his cell phone, he texted planned to text Jade only for Winston to call.

"I know what your thinking Johnathan. We live by a code, which is why I'm not telling you a certain helicopter is at a certain helipad is fuelled for a certain someone." Winston informs as that's all John needs as he hangs up the phone. Before leaving, he texts his daughter the change of plans

Jade :

'Change of plans. Wait for me at the address you sent me. I have to deal with something personal.'

John heads back to his car, almost racing to Viggo before he gets onto the helicopter.


End file.
